a new start
by shadowkiller87
Summary: non-massacre,can't come up with a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**If there are any mistakes just inform me and I'll correct them.**

**Hope you enjoy your read.**

* * *

><p><strong>six years after the Kyuubi attack. <strong>

"what do you mean by that?"

"what you just heard is something that will benefit the village."

"I won't agree on something like that, this is just stupid and insane."

Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage take a deep breath and closed his eyes, he knew that Danzo and the two elders will refuse, actually he was waiting for them to argue with him but what surprised him that it's Danzo who is doing all the talking while the other two are just listening like they have yet to decide to agree or not which make him wonder when they will speak their minds and will they take his side or not, however he come prepared and he is just waiting to see the look on Danzo face when he'll hear what is coming next and hoping that his next words will gave him what he want Sarutobi opened his eyes and looked at Danzo with a smirk.

"your approval isn't needed actually the approval of all the three of you won't matter since the clans leaders already agreed with my decision and as you know that overpower you and me which make this argument just a waste of time, I just summoned the three of you to inform you so that when you see the Uchiha in their old residence inside Konoha and moving without being watched by the ANBU you won't be surprised." Hiruzen finished and just looked at them while smoking waiting for their response.

Danzo just froze lost of words looking blankly at him while astonished that not just the Hokage met with the clans leaders without him being there attending the meeting or even informed about it no they actually agreed to something like that and where the hell were his spies and how no one of them informed him about it which make wonder how many times they met to discuss something like that he was sure this decision was taken after many meetings to discuss it and he didn't know about any of them, did Hiruzen knew about his spies , no Hiruzen knew that he has spies among his men but did he actually know who is them and he make sure that they never hear about the meetings and how many times they met and how many other decisions they take and will take.

"_I was played for a fool."_ thought Danzo while glaring at Sarutobi with eyes that showed anger and hatred which just make Hiruzen smirk as if he knew what Danzo is thinking about.

"what did you offer to the Uchiha and did they agree or not?" Koharu spoke for the first time since the start of meeting whichmake the other three looked at her but just second after all the eyes stared at the Hokage waiting for his answer wanting to know what makes the Uchiha stop their rebel that if they agreed even if they already knew that the Uchiha must have agreed since Sarutobi already told them not be surprised if they saw them at their old places but they want know what did they agreed about.

Sarutobi just look at them knowing that they won't like what he is going to say.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC. <strong>

**Please read and review** .

**does the writing style in this is better?**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If there are any mistakes just inform me and I'll correct them.**

**Hope you enjoy your read.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

A few minutes passed and the Hokage is still silent not answering the question which increased Danzo anger.

"why the fuck aren't you answering the question?" Danzo snapped clinching his fists.

The other two elders looked at him in disapproval for shouting at Hiruzen they maybe refuse some of his decisions but still he is the Hokage and from experience yelling or threats never succeed to Intimidate Sarutobi.

"respect your Hokage Danzo." Stated Sarutobi in stern voice.

Danzo closed his eyes and take a deep breath trying to calm himself and collect his thoughts wondering where this outburst came from he was always a calm and a collecting man who think before he talk but again this whole situation was stupid and unexpected since it will destroy all his plans he built many hopes upon knowing about the Uchiha intention to rise and rebel but it was just like old times Hiruzen was steps ahead of him but that wasn't an excuse to lose his cool.

"may you answer the question _**Hokage-sama**_?"said Danzo while stressing his last two words.

Sarutobi open a drawer and getting a scroll from it and start to read the agreement for them

"I'll escape to the terms but before I read them you have to know that some terms here will be applied to all of the clans so I'll start with those terms, all the clans members will have equal chances in graduation and ranks promotions which will depend on their abilities as shinobi which will be judged by their superiors, their missions record and exams if needed, the Hokage has the right to promote any shinobi if he sees he/she deserved it for his/her exceptional achievement, the Hokage and his personal council not to interfere in the clans interior issues except they were asked to and if the issues get out of control then it will be dealt by a council consists of the Hokage, the Hokage personal advisors and the clans leaders, the genin graduation age will be 12 years old minimum, that is the general terms."

Sarutobi paused to see if there is any objections knowing that the agreement affected their power over the clans and the shinobi system but all what he got was silent frowned faces which he take as a hint to continue so he cleared his throat and spoke in a careful tone.

"now for the Uchiha part, all the Uchiha shinobi that passed the ANBU and the jounin requirements and their promotion were declined by the council with no reason except they were Uchihas their promotions will be re-discussed by the clans leaders council, hunting down the missing-nin outside Konoha wil be added to the Uchiha police force tasks and authority by add putting the hunter-nin squads under their command by that it will gave the Uchiha police force the authority to hunt down anyone who broke the rules and laws of Konoha and the land of fire and the.."

"what the fuck are you saying you're giving them the authority to arrest anyone even us don't tell me that the clans agreed to that crap, giving them equal rights and promote them to ANBU or Jounin I can be okay with that but that crap is unacceptable." Danzo yelled angrily interrupting Hiruzen making the other two elders tense afraid that this argument will go out of control also they disagree but they were waiting for the Hokage to finish knowing that at least the Hyuuga clan will a start a civil war if the Uchiha gain all this power over them and the other clans which make them certain that there is more to that agreement but Danzo is a different case he only sees Hiruzen flaws and when he sees one he just go mentioning it without waiting to know the whole thing and that is one of the many reasons that make the majority of Konoha people avoid him since they believe he just want to make their Hokage look like a failure.

However Hiruzen was looking at him unfazed by his outburst and answered him calmly " if you waited for me to complete you will know that this force will contain any other shinobi from any other clan if that shinobi is qualified to join, however this organization will be leaded by a council of four members two of them will be Uchihas and the other two I will chose them myself and they will decide using the majority role but in the critical situations which need an immediate response the head of the organization which will be an Uchiha can take a solo decision that if the council members fail to meet if they were summoned however this organization will be under my direct command and I have all the right as the Hokage to disable any decision they made and any arrest order ." Hiruzen finished and looked at them to find all of them in deep thoughts.

It was a good agreement they gave them power and authority but to use it they must have an approval first from at least one of the other two members but they also have the power to stop any decision they don't like but after all the hokage still overpowered that council since they are under his command Danzo absorbed all of that while forming another plan to reach what he want and after some thinking he knew his next move.

"I want one of my own men on that council or at least we have to agree on them." Danzo suggested while moving on his seat to have a better look at Sarutobi who only look at him smoking before he answered him " the Hyuuga will put one from their clan and the other one will be the head of the Aburame clan except if you want to take his place."

"No, I agree with that." Danzo said knowing well that Hiruzen was welling for him to agree to take a place among that council to bring him under the spot light.

Hiruzen looked to the other two who only nodded on agreement.

"alright, there nothing else you are free to leave."

**TBC. **

**Please read and review .**


End file.
